


Good Morning

by ImJustFandomTrash



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Aqualad - Freeform, Aqualad x Reader, Aqualad/Reader - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Roy Harper - Freeform, Suggestive Themes, Swearing, Teen Titans - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk what else lmfao, reader - Freeform, speedy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustFandomTrash/pseuds/ImJustFandomTrash
Summary: “Do we really have to get up?”“Yes, Garth. We have to go on patrol. Titans East has been put into my care, and I have to keep it running.”Garth whispered, laying his chin on her shoulder as his thumbs rubbed her skin soothingly.“I’m sure that Titans East can live with a day off, (Y/n). It won’t go crumbling if we take the day off.”Looking back at Garth, the young man wriggled his eyebrows, and (Y/n) chuckled, kissing his nose.“Just another excuse to be lazy.”“More like to keep you in my arms.”





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Have at thee!!
> 
> Also, "IMORA" is Atlantean for "love". The more you know.

 The morning light filtered through the open window as the sound of the ocean and the smell of salt wafted through the bedroom. The drapes over the closed windows shivered from the wind, light seeping past their dark blue fingers and peeking at the sleeping couple.

Upon the king-sized waterbed laid (Y/n), her breathing slow and deep as she slept peacefully. Wearing a large black shirt and girl boxers, she shivered as the wind pricked her skin, goosebumps littering her arms. The woman shifted, the shirt riding up, and an arm that was draped across her waist gripped her tightly to stop her movements and comfort her.

The feather-light touch of his warm fingers upon her stomach tickled her, causing her to wake up and sigh. Shifting, she stretched, the waterbed rippling from her movements, and she relaxed, licking her lips. As slowly as she could, (Y/n) sat up, her bones cracking and muscles stretching out their soreness. Looking behind her, she looked at her boyfriend’s sleeping face, his hair fanning across his face.

Slowly, she moved his hair out of the way before leaning down, kissing his temple sweetly. The man hummed, tightening his grip on her waist, and (Y/n) smiled.

“Good morning, Angel Fish.”

The awakening boy’s cheeks tinted and he opened his onyx-colored eyes, looking up at (Y/n) with a love-sick smile on his face.

“Good morning, _imora_.”

(Y/n) smiled and leaned down, laying a sweet kiss upon his lips, and turned to get up from the bed. However, the boy within the sheets wrapped his other arm around her, whining in her ear.

“Do we really have to get up?”

“Yes, Garth. We have to go on patrol. Titans East has been put into my care, and I have to keep it running.”

Garth whispered, laying his chin on her shoulder as his thumbs rubbed her skin soothingly.

“I’m sure that Titans East can live with a day off, (Y/n). It won’t go crumbling if we take the day off.”

Looking back at Garth, the young man wriggled his eyebrows, and (Y/n) chuckled, kissing his nose.

“Just another excuse to be lazy.”

“More like to keep you in my arms.”

The girl blushed and looked away, smiling down at her lap as Garth nuzzled her neck. In the front of her mind, she wanted to get up and be active, fight crime and do her job. However, in the back, the thought of laying in bed with Garth all day sounded nice. Sighing, the girl placed her hand over one of Garth’s arms before whispering to him, looking over at him from over her shoulder.

“You’re insufferable.”

Garth grinned before pecking her lips sweetly, nuzzling her cheek as he closed his eyes.

“What can I say? You just have that effect on me, imora.”

(Y/n) groaned, her head falling back against his shoulder.

“God, shut  _up_. Ugh, that fucking word does things to me.”

Garth laughed, laying the both of them back down, the waterbed groaning as they moved. Hovering over (Y/n), Garth asked as (y/n)’s fingers began to play with his hair.

“And what kind of things does it do to you?”

“Sorry, that’s classified.”

Garth smirked before winking at her.

“Guess I’ll have to hack into the system.”

His lips crashed against hers, and (Y/n) hummed, entangling her fingers within his hair, and Garth ran his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for permission. Not even caring about morning breath, (Y/n) greedily drank him in, her eyebrows furrowing as tongues and teeth collided.

Garth’s hand gripped her hips, dragging her down so her legs could wrap around his waist, and (Y/n) pulled away for air, gasping in a breath. Garth asked against her lips, his voice husky and breath hot.

“Did I get passed your encryptions?”

“I don’t know, I think there’s still one more firewall.”

(Y/n) leaned up to kiss him, but winced as her ribs protested. Garth immediately shook his head, gently keeping her pinned to the bed.

“Don’t try to strain yourself. You’re still hurt from yesterday’s mission.”

“I can still-”

Garth silenced her with a gentle kiss, whispering sweetly.

“I don’t want you to get hurt. Let’s wait until you’re fully healed to do anything, alright?”

(Y/n) huffed, obviously frustrated, but Garth couldn’t help but be amused.  Carefully, he laid down beside (Y/n), and almost immediately, the young woman snuggled into his chest, muttering.

“They’re just bruised. I don’t see why we can’t have fun.”

“As much as I want to, there is no way I’m putting you in any potential danger.”

(Y/n) looked up, but jolted when Garth kissed her nose suddenly, wrapping her up in his arms carefully.

“I’d never be able to live with myself if I ever hurt you.”

The girl rolled her eyes before poking Garth’s nose, saying to him as she gently kissed his jaw.

“It’d be worth it.”

Garth asked, closing one eye and shivering as she laid a claiming hickie on his neck.

“Who’s the insufferable one, again?”

“Oh no, you caught me. Whatcha gonna do, Aqualad? Put me away?”

Garth furrowed his brow and shook his head, his hand coming up to her hair to grip the locks as he ravished her lips with sweet yet spicy kisses. Her breath stolen, (Y/n)’s face turned red as she blushed, and when they parted, she was panting once more.

“I’m gonna make you forget how to breathe.”

Rolling onto his back, (Y/n) rolled with him, trapped within his arms, and (Y/n) happily captured his lips as Garth’s hands gripped her hips, rubbing the flesh of her hips and the back of her thighs. Humming, (Y/n) grasped the side of Garth’s neck, her other hand splayed out across his bare chest as she allowed Garth to dominate her mouth, yelping into his lips when he playfully swatted her ass. A low rumble resonated from within his chest, and (Y/n)’s fingernails dug into the skin of his chest. Lungs burning, (y/n) pulled away and puffed, her eyes fluttering open.

Garth smirked at her, and the girl pouted, muttering to him as her cheeks darkened in color.

“You’re definitely running laps after that number, G.”

“It’d be worth it.”

The girl rolled her eyes before laying her head on Garth’s chest, his heart racing within her ear. His hand soothingly rubbed her back, and (Y/n) groaned at the sound of knocking.

“Hey, you two slackers gonna get up or what?”

Roy called. Getting an idea, (Y/n) smirked as she sat up. Sliding off of Garth’s lap, much to his protest, (Y/n) mused her hair before placing a finger to her lips. Garth, getting the idea, grinned before grabbing the sheets, bringing them up to cover his shorts and keep his upper half visible. Walking to the door, (Y/n) put on an embarrassed face before letting the door open. Roy looked the woman up and down, his cheeks turning red, and (Y/n) greeted.

“Roy! Hey! Um...I was...just getting up.”

Roy furrowed his brow, asking as he crossed his arms.

“Just ‘getting up’, huh?”

“Yeah-”

“-Baby, come back to bed.”

Garth called. Roy’s face contorted to one of horror as he peeked around the corner at Garth, and he hissed quietly as he jumped from view.

“Are you....are you serious? Are you fucking with me right now? _What the fuck_. Fish stick? _Really_?”

(Y/n) smirked and asked, jutting a hip out as she crossed her arms smugly.

“What’s the matter, Roy? Jealous it isn’t you these lips kiss?”

Roy’s mouth hung open as the door closed, and (Y/n) turned, a hand coming up to her mouth as she giggled. 

“You...you....you friggin _heathen_!”

(Y/n)’s hands wrapped around her stomach as she doubled over, and the girl walked back over to Garth, flopping down beside him as she laughed. Garth chuckled before teasing her, kissing her cheek.

“You’re such an ass.”

(Y/n) grinned, wriggling her eyebrows up as Garth hovered over her once more. 

“It’s a great ass.”

Garth grinned, winking down at her.

“It’s my ass.”

(Y/n) rolled her eyes before imitating Roy, making a face at Garth.

“Shut up, Fish Stick.”

Garth gave her an unamused look, warning the snickering woman.

“Don’t make me hurt you.”

(Y/n) raised an eyebrow, countering.

“I thought you wouldn’t live with yourself if you did?”

“...why does it always backfire on me?” 

“Because you suck, and I love that.”

Garth groaned before turning from the girl, flopping onto his back beside her.

“You’re such an  _ass_.”

“But I’m your ass.”

“Unfortunately so.”

“Shut up, you love me.”

“That I do.”


End file.
